Cramps
by cassandrathevil
Summary: At this point, Ginny forgot to breathe. GinnyLuna femmeslash.


She had wrapped candy canes in her hair. Ginny couldn't believe amount of sheer, unadulterated insanity that was needed to curl your hair around a candy cane, but then again, this _was_ Luna. Ginny burrowed her nose farther into Luna's hair and inhaled the sweet peppermint scent. She pulled back, and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. The fire in front of them crackled loudly, sending sparks flying around in the grate. The sofa was comfortable, and the decorations were warm; the Room of Requirement had done well.

"Would you like one?" Luna offered, holding up a lock of blonde, straggly hair. She had coiled the hair around the curved part of the candy rather tightly, and used a tiny red and green clip to ensure that the candy would stay in place. Littered around her hair in random places were nine other identical candy canes, one close to her scalp, one near her waist, and the others in between.

"I would love one," Ginny replied truthfully, taking the lock of hair and gently unwrapping the candy. She broke a bit off the end and popped it in her mouth, letting it stick out the corner of her lips.

"I'm glad you took it. You're the only person who accepted one today," Luna said frankly. Ginny laughed and pulled the other girl into a tighter embrace.

"I can't imagine why. I rather like them."

"I don't think they realized that candy canes are the only things that can ward off the Italian scaffalepi," said Luna, sporting a serious expression. She started to draw lazy circles on Ginny's thigh with her index finger.

"Why would something from Italy come all the way up to Hogwarts?" Ginny murmured, involuntarily blowing warm air on the other girl's ear.

"Well, for one, they rather like redheaded teenage girls," Luna said dreamily, turning in her seat to face Ginny.

Luna's lips met hers, and Ginny's reply was cut off. She immediately forgot what she was going to say, anyway, as the scent of candy canes overcame her. For a fleeting instant, as the small bit of candy cane was passed from mouth to mouth, Ginny wondered how Luna kept her hair from getting sticky with melted peppermint.

The candy soon disappeared, and Luna decided that she needed something else to busy her tongue. (She conveniently forgot she had an almost-whole candy cane left beside her, as well as the ones in her hair.) She started to outline intricate patterns on Ginny's neck with her tongue, traveling downward. (At this point, Ginny forgot to breathe.) Luna, ever the patient one, opened Ginny's blouse, one button at a time. The Gryffindor yanked the other girl's tee shirt over her head, exposing bare skin. Both girls felt their skin erupt in goose bumps as they were exposed to the cold midnight air.

Ginny shuddered at the touch of Luna's fingers as they brushed past her chest and down her stomach. The Ravenclaw's fingers descended further, agonizingly slowly, until they slipped under Ginny's skirt and knickers and found something tiny, hard, and ridiculously sensitive. Ginny exhaled loudly and couldn't help but let her hips buck up into Luna's touch. The girl rested her hand on Ginny's stomach, and gently pushed down, telling her to be calm. The redhead complied as she felt soft hair and candy canes settle on her stomach. Luna peeled away Ginny's clothes and lowered her mouth to her curls.

The ecstasy mounted, and minutes later, an unrelenting orgasm shuddered through Ginny's body. She clenched around Luna's tongue and moaned loudly, reveling in the euphoria. Luna lifted her head and crawled up to kiss Ginny sweetly on the lips.

"Did you like that?" she asked, resting her elbows on either side of the redhead's abdomen.

"Oh yes," Ginny replied, still breathing heavily. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I have an enormous cramp in my neck, and it wouldn't have been very good if I had done all of that for nothing," Luna stated, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Ginny laughed and said, "Well, I suppose it's my turn to get a cramp in my neck, hmm?"


End file.
